Fonga
Zakkul Fonga (born 30 - 35 B.B.Y.), better known by his last name Fonga is a former Jedi Knight and Sith Lord belonging to the Micorder before the Second Galactic Civil War. Fonga was once a Jedi Knight and trained alongside the Jedi Master Jennifer Manraki during their time on Earth during the events of Kosuke Potter and the Book of Magic. Fonga would later fall under the influence of Darth Mico and was one of the first members to join the Micorder, only preceded by Kev Immiya. Fonga's reasons for betraying the Jedi Remnants are unknown, but he fully participated in the devastating Battle of Coruscant and the systematic killing of the remaining Jedi Knights in 7 A.B.Y. Fonga, although proficient with a lightsaber, uses an unorthodox fighting stance and lightsaber combat style that still exhibits characteristics from his Jedi past. Fonga also maintains and uses his Jedi lightsaber, as seen in Star Wars: The Brosuke Awakens. Fonga's flagship is the Imperial Star Destroyer Revenant and he is primarily stationed on the planet Ord Mantell. Biography Zakkul Fonga was born in the Galaxy sometime between 30 - 35 B.B.Y. Although mentioned being a Jedi Remnant in Kosuke Potter, it is highly likely that Fonga had an average childhood and was kept hidden from the Sith during the Clone Wars that began during his childhood. In any case, Fonga was already a fairly experienced Jedi when he first met Jennifer Manraki on Earth in 1 A.B.Y. Fonga, then going by the name "Zakkul" fought alongside the coalition against the forces of evil in the Battle of New York and survived. Fonga would travel back to the Galaxy shortly after the battle, alongside surviving Jedi Remnants Jhonni Waitree and Jennifer Manraki. He would fall out of contact with his fellow Jedi however and fall under the influence of Darth Mico, becoming a full-fledged member of the Micorder before 2 A.B.Y. Powers and Abilities Fonga is an able duelist, although his fighting stance and style are unorthodox. Holding his lightsaber like a fencer would hold his sword, Fonga still exhibits an amazing precision and strength in his duels against the Jedi Master Manraki. In Kosuke Potter and the Book of Magic, Fonga displays a skill of using lightsabers simply through the Force as an extension of himself. However, there is no mention of this skill after he becomes a Sith Lord Characteristics and Personality Fonga is displayed as a fairly childish, carefree and aloof individual. In Kosuke Potter, Fonga is a dedicated member of the Jedi Remnants and probably one of their most skilled members, however he has the tendency to get distracted by talking about unrelated things or shouting phrases that have no meaning. Fonga continues this trend in The Brosuke Awakens and seems to not fear Emperor Palpatine when he refers to him as "Palpy" and talks to him casually. He does hold a respect for Darth Mico, however. Fonga holds a distinct grudge against Manraki for her being called the "strongest" Sith Lord in the Micorder during her time in it. This manifests during their duels, as Fonga attempts to defeat her simply to prove the doubters wrong. Appearances Kosuke Potter and the Book of Magic (First Appearance) Star Wars: The Brosuke Awakens Fonga is portrayed by American actor Randall Park Category:Characters